The End of the World
by HYPERdingdong39
Summary: Can enemies become friends, or maybe even more? When Hermione loses a best friend in a battle against Voldemort, she feels she has no one to turn to. Will she find an unexpected friend or will the loss defeat her? Read my story! R&R please!
1. Hate

The End of the World  
  
By HYPERdingdong39

"Mudblood," Draco spat out, the very words making him feel disgust. That annoying little mudblood.His father felt the need to constantly give him hell because she beat him in EVERY subject. And yet, he had to be civil with her, as a war was going on, and he couldn't switch to Voldemort's side because he hated her. ((If you can't tell... Draco is on the GOOD side... lol))Hermione glared at him. "Ferret boy," she shot back, her eyes flashing."Know it all," he said, running out of insults already. He ran his hand through his hair, wishing he could just leave, but he couldn't. The girl could NOT make him back down.Hermione was infuriated, as she didn't think of this as a game."ARGH!" she grunted, too mad for words. She stepped forward, ready to slap him before she held herself back."I don't know why Dumbledore trusts you. I KNOW you are going to turn your back on the Order any day now, and go running to your DEATH EATER father," she said, the words spilling out of her mouth.Draco's eyes flashed menacingly. He was REALLY mad. He was taking slow steps towards her, and he was glaring. If looks could kill, Hermione would have died a thousand deaths."Take. That. Back." He said, making each word sound threatening.Hermione regretted her words now, as they were really out of line, but she would not take them back. She would NOT lose face to a Slytherin. Although Malfoy did look scary........She took a step back, and walked out of the room, slamming the door hard on her way out. As she walked through the halls to her common room, she was fuming. Who did he think he was? The infuriating git. She walked briskly to her room, looking like McGonagall on a bad day. Her lips were pressed firmly together, her bushy hair moving gently with her steps. As soon as she got in there, for once she was going to forget about her homework, and go straight to sleep.Draco woke the next morning with a terrible headache. He groaned slightly as he pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked terrible. He drudgingly pulled a comb through his hair, wishing he could go back to bed.Draco walked into Great Hall still feeling tired. It wasn't as if anyone could tell anyways.He sat down at the Slytherin table, trying to hold back a gigantic yawn. As soon as he took his seat, Pansy Parkinson scooted closer to him, batting her eyelashes."Hello Dracy-poo!" she said with a purr. "Nice rest?" she asked, flinging her arms around him."No, so bugger off," he said shaking her off. She sat back, disgruntled, and instead turned to Blaise sitting on the other side of her.As Draco ate he found his eyes wandering to the Griffindor table. Judging by the bushiness of Hermione's hair, she hadn't had a great sleep either. He snorted slightly, and took another large bite of his waffle.Weasley and Potter were talking animatedly as usual, probably about a stupid Griffindor thing. He sighed, and focused again on the Slytherin table.Goyle and Crabbe were supposedly having a very "intellectual" conversation."You fancy Bulstrode?" Goyle was asking Crabbe who responded, "No, I fancy Millicent!""Oooohhh," said Goyle with a knowing nod."Buffoons, Millicent IS Bulstrode," said Draco rolling his eyes."Huh? You mean, she can transform herself?" asked Crabbe, who was looking amazed."No, Bulstrode is her last name," said Draco trying to be patient."Oh cool! Millicent has the same last name as Bulstrode?" asked Goyle.Draco abruptly stood up from the table, annoyed at the conversation already. Usually he could live with them longer, but this headache of his was making him even more irritable then usual."I'm going to Potions," he declared, and walked out of the Great Hall.Hermione watched absently as Draco left, admiring his hair. Wait, what? She thought surprised. Had she just admired Draco's hair?"No! The Chudley Cannons rule!" said Ron, grinning sideways at Hermione.Harry shook his head heatedly. Hermione was bored with the quidditch talk already, and stood up, waved at Harry and Ron and walked out of the door. She supposed she should go to Potions a bit early, although she really didn't want to deal with Snape.As Hermione approached the Potions room she heard voices from within. Pretty soon she recognized Snape's greasy tone, and Malfoy's conceited voice. She sighed, and prepared to go in when something held her back._"But Severus! It's not that easy!"  
__ "Don't you think I know that? I'm working undercover AT THIS MOMENT!"  
__ "But your father isn't a death eater, whose expectations are high. He expects me to join them any day now, and Voldemort is getting antsy!"  
__ "You have to join them and work undercover Draco."  
__ "No! I won't get branded for life with a stupid burning mark! I'm not going to!"  
__   
  
"I thought you could equal up to any Griffindor. Even whiny Hermione would do that, Draco."_ Hermione decided to go in, although she wanted to listen to more of their conversation."What would I do?" she asked snottily, even though she knew perfectly well what they were talking about.Draco was looking angry as usual."Oh no, the Great Teacher has entered the room. I suppose we'll have to listen to her rant on about how smart she is now.""Shut up Draco." Hermione said, annoyed with him even after the conversation she had overheard."Shut up Draco," he mimicked with a grin. She opened her mouth, ready to retort with another insult when another voice joined the conversation."50 points from Griffindor," Snape said with a sneer. "And more if you go on."Hermione was enraged even more, but she had to keep her mouth shut. What a tiring start to what would become an exhausting day.A/N: So... What did you think? Please leave a review telling me whether you think I should continue this story... and if you do please leave some constructive criticism. I really want to improve my writing! 


	2. Vanished

**Chapter 2: Vanished  
  
By: HYPERdingdong39  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I only own this sad little plot of this sad little story. This is for the whole story because I always forget to put disclaimers... so this takes care of the whole thing.**

****

****

Hermione sighed. They were making another vanishing potion. This, she could do without. She had done the potion in third year. She lazily made it up, and leaned back, as it steamed healthily.

"Ms. Granger. I could do without you spilling your potion all over the table," Professor Snape said as he walked by the table."

Hermione looked down and saw about three drops of the potion on the table. She rolled her eyes, and turned to Ron and Harry, who as usual hadn't even managed to get the first step right.

"Don't stir it 5 times, it only needs 3," she said shaking her head.

Draco had finished his potion as well, and he sat back, watching Hermione help Ron and Potter. Or should he say Pothead and Weasel? He hoped she hadn't overheard too much of their conversation.

He stood up, and carried his cauldron up to Snape, not watching where he was going. As he walked up to the front of the room, his elbow knocked into Hermione's potion, spilling it all over her. She and the chair she was sitting on vanished, so he supposed some of it had gotten into her mouth.

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously, afraid she had somehow messed up the potion and it had been worse then that.

"You spilled it all over me! You slimy toad!" she yelled loudly, as he stared at the spot he thought she was at.

"Tsk tsk, Granger. You'd better come for a detention today, to make the antidote for that," he said smirking.

Draco could imagine her face at this moment. Or maybe he couldn't. Wait, he couldn't see her. She could be sneaking up behind him or in FRONT of him and he wouldn't know.

"OW!" he yelled, as he felt a sharp slap across his face, surprising him out of his thoughts. So he had been right.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" shouted Snape, practically pushing the students out of the door and slamming it behind them.

It was weird for Draco to see the books floating in the air by themselves, but at least he could tell where Hermione was.

He went ahead to his next class, Care of Magical Creatures, groaning, as it was double with Gryffindor again. As he walked outside, he sighed. He HATED Care of Magical Creatures, because he was desperately afraid of all of the creatures, sadly. He walked over to the fence surrounding the area, and perched on it, wishing he could be any place but here.

Hermione walked up and sat behind him. He didn't notice, and he was mumbling to himself.

* * *

__

__

_"Stupid old dad, thinking I should do whatever HE wants. I'm not going to be his puppet. No, no, no... NOT a puppet. And that GRANGER. Stupid old Granger who beats me in everything, causing my dad to be even more mad. And looking good at the same time. Life is unfair."_

_

* * *

_

Hermione's eyes were wide open. He thought she looked good? She finally realized how funny that was, and started giggling, a lot.

"GRANGER!" boomed Malfoy, having discovered she was beside him.

"You think I look good huh?" she managed to gasp out in between giggles.

He groaned.

"I'm out of here," he said angrily, pushed to the top by her stupid giggling.

"WAIT!! Malfoy!!" she shouted, watching him leave. She took a glance around, and stood up and followed him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione finally said, having managed to catch up with him. She gasped, as she put her hand on his shoulder, leaning heavily on him.

Malfoy couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being so close to her. He could almost lean over and ki- NO! What was he thinking? He couldn't do that!

She finally severed the touch between them, pushing all thoughts of kissing out of Malfoy's head, which he was thankful for.

"So why did you leave class? Afraid of a few flobberworms?" she teased, not realizing he really was.

"Well... I..." he stuttered, embarrassed.

"WHAT? You really are?" Hermione asked loudly, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

"Let's go outside," he said, shaking his head. "Or your stupid voice will get us both into trouble."

Hermione stalked outside, 3 feet ahead of him at all times.

They walked alongside of the lake. Draco couldn't believe he was actually having a normal conversation with Hermione. I mean, he hated her!

"So WHAT is the deal with Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Hermione, hoping for something to blackmail Malfoy with.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you should have seen your face in there... I hit it right on the mark didn't I?" Hermione said with a smile.

Wow. An actual smile. Directed at him. He suddenly couldn't remember why he hated her so much.

"Draco?" she asked, her voice a little higher all of a sudden.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Leaning forward slowly, he asked her with his eyes whether he could.

Unknowingly, she agreed. As he leaned closer and closer, trembling with anticipation of their kiss they heard a loud voice.

"Hold it mister!"

A/N: Hmmm.... I wonder who said that? Hahaha... Anyway... I was really happy about last time!! I got 4 reviews! That's a lot for me.... So please review again everyone!

Answers to reviews:**Rurouni05**: Was it really THAT funny? I didn't have any funny scenes in this chappie.... Lol**LilChocolateAngl:** Thanks!!!!**HPFanatic04:** Yay!! No constructive criticism? WOW!! Thankyou!!**TeenTypist:** Thanks!! And thanks for reading it even though you don't like it when Draco switches sides... 


	3. Love and Weasels

**Chapter 3**: Love and Weasels

**By**: HYPERdingdong39**Disclaimer**: only own the stupid little plot...

* * *

"Hold it right there Mister!"Hermione turned to find a red haired boy, laughing like a maniac."Draco, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, not knowing that Hermione was there. He would be completely furious if he found out.Ron laughed. "Wait till I tell Harry about this...Draco Malfoy, looking like he is about to kiss the air.""Oh, Ron, I thought you were in Potions with us... Hermione is invisible. Remember?" said Draco with a sneer.Hermione flinched, having an idea of what was coming.Ron walked up, and viciously punched Draco in the stomach, who doubled over."Wow, you have a strong arm," he managed to get out. Hermione was furious. She walked up to Ron, her face as red as his hair. Or at least, it would have been if she wasn't see through."You-you- There was no reason for that. You are a FOOL! I wouldn't be there with him unless I wanted to, stupid! I can handle myself. Will you stay out of my life?" she ranted, glowering at him.Ron promptly stomped off, yelling over his shoulder, "I was only trying to help!"Hermione shook her head, and leaned over Draco."Are you okay?" she asked, worried for him. She pushed a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear, and Draco sighed."It's nothing," he said, holding his stomach. "I'm going to Madame Pomfrey."Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner, and sat down next to Ron. He was glaring at an empty seat on the other side of him, thinking it was her. She decided to let him glare at the seat, although she didn't want to make him more mad.She ate slowly, dreading detention. She suddenly realized she hardly had any time left. She watched Draco finish eating and followed him, hoping she would hear him talking to Snape again.She followed him down to the dungeons, shivering in the cold atmosphere. Draco shivered as well, even though he must have been used to it. He flipped his blond hair slightly, and walked confidently down.She caught up with him, so she was able to see his face and watched it carefully. He had such a poker face, all of the time. She could never read him. She could see a flicker of sadness, and anger, but most of it was calm and composed. He seemed to be emotionless, while Hermione's expressions all showed clearly on her face.She didn't realize that they had arrived at Snape's door, and she had walked in with Draco on accident. He strode over to Snape and sat down."I'll get the mark, for people's lives," Draco said simply, with a firmness in his words."Good.""You have no opinion?""I said good.""Severus, I'm scared.""I am as well Draco, but you just have to be strong.""I know but-"Hermione sneezed.She quickly stepped over to the door and pretended she was walking in."Hello, I decided to come early, Draco what are you doing in here?" she said quickly, a jumble of words and quick breaths."I'll leave now," said Draco, walking out slowly."Come, Granger, hurry up, because I have work to do."She sat down across from Snape, and carefully brewed the potion, glancing at the instructions ever so often. As she finished, and drank it in carefully, she watched her hands take their normal tone."Thank you," she said, almost running out.She walked down the hall, spotting Draco."Hi!" she said cheerfully, a huge grin on her face. She didn't realize she was talking to Draco, a person whom she now considered a friend. He didn't notice either. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to be talking to her like this.He turned around and smiled back at her, but stopped at the sight of her. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked. She still had her bushy hair, but it seemed to have gone down in the years. He stared into her warm brown eyes, that seemed to sparkle with life as she stared back at him.He stepped closer, ready to finish what they had before. She looked completely calm, staring into his eyes, not flinching as he came closer. Finally, their lips meant. Hermione felt the sparks, as she leaned into it.Then Pansy walked in."Draco, what are you doing with the mudblood?" she asked snottily, walking up to them."Boy, you sure have lowered your standards a lot.""Pansy, back off," he said shaking his head, spinning her around, and pushing her the other way. "I don't need a distraction right now."Pansy rolled her eyes, and stomped off, mumbling to herself about ugly mudbloods.Hermione walked towards Draco this time, but before their lips met, Crabbe and Goyle walked in."C-R-A-B-E is how you spell my name," said Crabbe with a solemn nod."No it isn't you fool," said Draco groaning loudly."Yeah, you spell it C-R-E-B-B-E," said Goyle."OUT! YOU GUYS HAVE TO LEAVE US ALONE!" he said angrily, walking out."No, it's okay," said Hermione with a small smile. "I need to go now anyway.""Wait, Hermione!" said Draco, as he walked closer to her again. He leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "Remember, Hermione, that I love you."A smile spread across her face as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. As she walked to the Gryffindor common room, she smiled, remembering the feeling of Draco's lips, and his hot breath on her ear.But her good mood was spoiled as soon as she got into the common room, as Ron was there, looking infuriated."Why are you going out with that good for nothing Death Eater's son?" he shouted, as soon as she walked in."He's sweet! You wouldn't know, you've never tried to get to know him," said Hermione, trying to stay composed.Ron shook his head. "I already know that he is rotten, all the way through his bones," he said angrily. "And if you want to hang out with him, you are on your own. You sure won't be my friend anymore."Hermione ran off to the girl's dormitory, sat in her bed, and lay down. She cried herself to sleep, the tears soaking her pillow.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!! I want a LOT of reviews!! And I'll might update more now that its summer... until I go to PARIS that is! hehe! Thanks everyone!! I'm not going to respond to reviews this time... sorry!! but I promise I will next chappie


	4. Trouble

**Title:** Trouble  
  
**Author**: HYPERdingdong39  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter... cry

* * *

When Hermione woke, her eyes red from crying, she found that she was the only one in the dormitory. She sat up in shock, afraid she was late, and ran down to the Great Hall. She sighed in relief as she saw everyone sitting around. Then she remembered she was in pajamas, and promptly ran back up to the dormitory.After she changed and brushed her teeth, she hurried back down to Great Hall. It was then that she noticed the buzz of excitement, spreading around between the people. It wasn't good, she could tell. She could see people crying, and looking worried. She walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Harry."What's wrong?" she asked, an expression of anxiety on her face.He didn't say anything, but instead he thrust the daily prophet at her. She looked at the headline, and gasped, reading the article quickly.** You-Know-Who's Appearance**_You-know-who was sighted near Hogwarts School, as reported by a reliable source. He was said to have approached the onlooker, and said, "I'll start with Hogwarts. The world will be under my control again!" The frightened person went straight to the Ministry of Magic. Ministry of Magic officials estimate that Voldemort will go through with his plan. The reason is because of Harry Potter, who is at Hogwarts right now.  
_Hermione didn't bother to read the rest. She knew that there would be trouble. Harry was looking grim, and worried, understandably. She put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.Suddenly Hermione remembered Draco. He must be really worried. She knew he had gotten the mark last night, and now he must be really worried. This would be the climax of the things he had been doing."Let's not overreact," said Hermione finally. "We don't know if Voldemort is going to REALLY attack or not."She looked at the worried faces, and knew she wasn't helping at all. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were crying, their faces bright red. Neville was looking determined, and Ron had no expression at all. How could he? After all that was happening.  
  
She supposed her view of him was slightly biased at the moment though. She should try to make up with him. The Hogwarts students were going to have to be unified if Voldemort was coming."Ron? Are you okay?" she asked, trying to stay calm."No," he snapped at her, and walked out of the room. She stared at his retreating back, shocked.Harry turned to her and tried to smile. "He's a bit stressed," he said softly."Boy, I can tell," said Hermione angrily. She walked over to the Slytherin table, and took Draco's hand.She pulled him out of the Great Hall, and took him up to the Astronomy Tower, sure she would have peace there.She had forgotten what the tower was famous for, couples snogging. Although it was obviously empty on that dreary day."Now isn't the time, Hermione. Normally you know I'd be happy to have a nice snog........" he said with a small smile. He wasn't very good at being lighthearted."Draco," she said, softly. That one word reassured him. She knew what he was going through. He could tell by the way she said it, quietly, yet firmly."I'll be fine, don't worry about me," he said, trying to stop her from worrying.She hugged him, and he smiled slightly. Suddenly they heard a commotion from below.Draco suddenly kissed her, hard."If I don't live," he said calmly. "Remember what I said before. I'll always love you."With those words he swept out of the room and headed down. Hermione paused a moment, and ran down as well.Voldemort was there, in a large black cloak. Nobody could see his face, but everyone knew it was him. Especially when he spoke."Welcome, Hogwarts students, to the last day of your lives."A/N: I know, I know... the chapter was too short... but the next one will be longer!! I promise!! Hehehe!! Should I respond to reviews?? Yes! I said I would... And if anyone other then HPfanatic04 wants to be in my story they can!! Just give me your name, and a bit of your personality! Nobody would be a major character but oh well! Oh, yeah.. tell me whether you want to be evil or good!  
  
**Rurouni05**: Thanks... Your reviews scare me... lol... and I think that Chapter 3 was my worst one... this one was better tho...  
  
**HPFanatic04**: I can if you want me to! What's ur 'name'? I can include you!! And tell me a little about your personality. And tell me whether you want to be evil or good.  
  
**LilChocolateAngl**: Thanks!! It's not that funny tho... I don't think it si... lol  
  
**Kat**: THANKS!! Lol 


	5. Battle

**Chapter 5:** Battle  
  
**Author**: HYPERdingdong39  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Sob!

* * *

Draco stared grimly at Voldemort. He saw Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and a few other Slytherins were walking over to stand by Voldemort's side. He didn't move for a moment, pondering what would be the best way to defeat him.Finally he decided he knew what to do. HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE!! ( JUST KIDDING! Sry... I was just reading KENSHIN!!)He finally walked over to stand by Voldemort's side. His expression didn't change."Who should I kill first? I think, that I should start with Mr. Harry Potter." He flicked his wand, and locked all the doors, ensuring that nobody could get out. He stepped forward, and Harry stepped out of the crowd as well.Hermione shivered. People were going to die tonight. Especially with the death eaters coming in...The students were fighting bravely. No one had come to her yet, so she was standing there idly, not sure what to do.She spotted Neville, who was fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange (I FORGET HOW TO SPELL THE NAME...SRY IF ITS WRONG!)He seemed to be having trouble, so Hermione ran over to help him.Together they stunned her, with a lot of struggles. She glanced around and saw that the death eaters and students had paused, and were watching Harry and Voldemort. Harry seemed to be only dodging, while Voldemort tried to kill him.The outcome didn't look too good. Suddenly, Hermione spotted Draco walking up behind Voldemort. She could tell he was VERY frightened, as he raised his wand, and said a spell.He had stunned him. But Voldemort was now too strong to be taken down by a spell like that. It froze him for about five seconds, which gave Harry time to stun him again.But Voldemort was still too strong. This time, as he was expecting it, the spell bounced back and hit Harry."NO!" Hermione shouted, but it didn't distract Voldemort.He said, loudly and clearly, the spell, and Harry fell limp on the floor. She ran over to his body, and started crying.Draco gasped. How could she be so stupid? Now Voldemort was going to go after her next!Voldemort smiled, in triumph. After killing Potter, he could do anything. He turned on Hermione."One more mudblood will be leaving this earth," he whispered to her, as he raised his wand. Hermione fainted, knowing she was about to die.

* * *

She awoke in the hospital wing, shocked that she was alive. She stood up, and saw that Madame Pomfrey wasn't in the room, so she tiptoed out.Suddenly the realization hit her. Harry was dead. Her best friend... he was gone. She remembered leaning over his body, feeling the warmth leaving him.She walked down to the Great Hall, where everything had taken place. There were several holes through the ceiling, and everything was in disarray. Tables and chairs were turned over, or shattered. There was no one in the room. No one alive that is.She spotted at least three bodies, that the teachers hadn't tended to yet. Hermione gasped. She had just spotted a familiar person. She walked closer, hoping fervently it wasn't who she thought it was.But her hopes were fruitless. As she saw the boy, his wand still gripped tightly in his cold hand she cried again. She sat down, and sobbed, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.A/N: HAHAHAHA!! I know I said I would make a longer chapter but... I wanted a cliffhanger... Wow...that was a big cliffhanger wasn't it? You don't know who died... HAHAHAHA! And since I updated so fast... I don't... cry... have any reviews to respond to!! CRY!! 


	6. Regrets

**Title:** Regrets  
  
**Author**: HYPERdingdong39  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. If I DID own Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing on this stupid website because I would be famous! Instead, I would be using my time working on the 6th Harry Potter book to make my fans happy!

* * *

No. This couldn't be happening. How could he be dead? Ron... And he had been mad at her when he died as well. She leaned over and kissed him gently on his cold lips."Goodbye," she whispered, knowing that he would never hear it. He would never hear anything again.How could this happen? Her two best friends were dead. She was the only one. Probably because she was a coward. She was too much of a coward to fight, like they did.Suddenly, she realized there was a piece of paper in Ron's hand. She picked it up, and cried harder, as she read it._Dear Hermione, _

_You are the only one left now, of the Golden Trio. I know I am going to die. Nobody knows. Voldemort fled the scene, but we know he is going to come back to Hogwarts to try and defeat Dumbledore. You have to be strong. And Hermione, I'm not mad anymore. The reason was because, Hermione, I love you. I've tried to give you signals for a long time, but you never realized. Then you started to love Draco. I'm sorry. Be strong. Stronger then anyone. Stronger then me. If you were in my place, I know you wouldn't be as stupid as me. So take my strength. Take it into yourself, although it isn't much, and defeat Voldemort. Be strong. I guess it's time for goodbye, Hermione. So, farewell, and remember, be strong.  
_

_-Ron Weasley  
_Her tears dropped onto his face, making it look like he was crying. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Ron.She flinched at the feeling of a hand on her back. She turned and found Dumbledore standing over him, his eyes without the normal twinkle."I think we need to talk," he said solemnly. He took her hand, as she tried to wipe away the tears."Come," he said, as he took her along to his office.Inside the office, he conjured up soft chairs, and he motioned for her to take a seat. He looked tired, and weary."Hermione, as you know, Voldemort is going to come back. You need to be strong, and help us fight. Hermione, you know you are one of the smartest witches in this school, and I know you can help," he said seriously.He was very gloomy, and Hermione could tell this was important. He was stroking his beard and thinking deeply, and his blue eyes seemed to be defeated. But he couldn't be defeated! Dumbledore was the only man Voldemort was afraid of, although she doubted he was anymore after killing Harry. The thought brought tears to her eyes again, and Dumbledore added to his last serious comment."And this old man is about to take his last, wrinkly breath," he said, the twinkle finding his way through his eyes again.She nodded, not able to pay attention to him now. A fear spread through her, as she realized how serious the situation was."Do you mind if I take a walk?" Hermione asked, already standing up, and rushing out of the room.Dumbledore nodded. "Be careful," he said, but the words were lost on her, as she was already out of the door.She walked into the crisp air, and it blew around her, making her shiver. She started crying again, as she walked along the sidewalk. Nobody was out around Hogwarts anyway, because they were afraid. She was being reckless just to be out of the building, but Dumbledore had seemed to think it was okay.She felt as if she was in a daze, or walking through a cruel nightmare, that wouldn't end. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, her eyes still shining with tears.Her bushy hair was hanging flat now, as if to fit with her feelings right now. Flat and defeated. She loved Ron, as a friend, and she knew she should try to be strong, as he had said. It was his wish, on his deathbed. But she didn't know if she could. The clear sky that night seemed to be mocking her, being beautiful when she was feeling so bad.She was wearing slippers. After it had rained the night before, she found herself sloshing through puddles, thoroughly soaking her feet.She kept remembering her times with Ron. And how clueless she had been. Now he must have died with many regrets. She remembered him blushing as she grabbed his hand in third year, afraid of the hippogriffs.She remembered the time he had awkwardly kissed her on the cheek, as they were parting for the summer.She remembered his grin as she hugged him on the Hogwarts Express, ready for a new year.She remembered his angry face as he punched Draco. She sat down by a tree, staring out at the lake, wondering if she could go on, and be strong.Without Ron and Harry, could she go on? So the prophecy had come true. Voldemort had defeated Harry, and Harry had died. Now it was someone else's job to kill Voldemort.Draco would be the one, she thought. He had been so brave, trying to help Harry, even though they had been enemies.Hermione spotted a dark figure walking towards her, and saw that it was Professor Snape. She groaned, as she didn't need someone making her even less confident then she was now. He was going to rub all of her insecurities right in her face, she just knew it.He didn't sit down on the ground like her, but instead he conjured up a wooden chair to sit on. He was always so neat and precise, but in a rigid, unwelcoming way. His body was held stiffly, and his eyes were cold."You shouldn't be out Granger.""I know."There was a long pause, as they silently stared out into the distance, each thinking of their own losses.Snape was thinking of Narcissa, the woman he had let go because of Lucius Malfoy. The woman he had let go to a friend, or a man who should have been a friend. The darkness hid his face, which he was thankful of. He couldn't let Granger see any sign of weakness on his part.Hermione, of course, was thinking of Ron and Harry. They had been such good friends, helping each other out all of the time. But that was gone now. That would never be the same. SHE would never be the same. She knew she would probably get over it, but she knew there would always be a shadow hanging over her.Hermione broke the silence by saying, in a shaky voice, "Snape, how do you do it? How do you keep on going when you lose someone?"Snape turned to look at her figure in the dark, and he could hear the quiet sobs."I don't know," he said, wishing he could help her. Although she was an annoying know it all, he could feel some compassion for her."But you've lost friends, haven't you?""Yes.""So how did you do it?" she asked, shakily."I did it, because I knew that the people who died would want me to. And because they are the ones who died, not me," he said, solidly.She remembered happy days of she and Harry trying to count Ron's freckles.She remembered Ron trying to sing Toxic, after Hermione showed him the song, very out of tune and off the beat.She remembered watching Harry and Ron playing exploding snap, disapproving, but not wanting to ruin their fun.She could do it. She knew she could. She walked up, and hugged Snape, to his repulsion and said, "Thank you."He stared after her, disgusted with her, yet stunned that she had hugged him. Like he was a normal person, with normal cares. No, he must have imagined it. He must have imagined the look of pity from the girl, especially with how she was feeling at the moment.She walked up to the castle, happy she had managed to surprise Snape for once.She looked around for Draco, and found him in the Astronomy Tower. He was sitting by himself, staring out at the grounds, with one of the windows open. The breeze blew through his blond hair, making it rustle, and his piercing silver eyes seemed to be blank. His whole face was blank. The only time she could ever get an expression out of him, other then a smirk, was when they were kissing. Is that what she had to do for a boyfriend? No, she was being cruel. It wasn't like that."Draco?" she called cautiously, walking towards him.She realized that he had been hit by Voldemort as well. He had suffered, and tried to defeat Voldemort also. Hermione couldn't believe she had been so selfish. He hadn't killed Voldemort, and now he knew that Draco was on the other side, as well as his dad."Hermione," he said, his voice cracking, and his face finally conveying his sadness. "My dad is coming to pick me up, because he thinks that Dumbledore forced me to go against Voldemort. That's his excuse. But he knows it was my own will. He's going to torture me. I-I-I'm going to die."She walked forward and hugged him, crying again. This time it was for Draco, and because she hadn't been able to see that he was hurt before. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and buried his face in her shoulder. She didn't move, just kept embracing him, giving him support.He lifted his face and kissed her gently, and she saw that he was crying as well. As they kissed, his tears mingled with hers, their hurt blending together, making them one, at least for that night.They had to be strong together, as one being, to defeat the cruelest man in the wizarding world.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow... that was a really dramatic chapter! If anyone wants to be in the next chapter, the offer still stands! The next chapter is the one I'll put the people in... so far I only have one person! Is that all? And I hope this chapter was long enough!! I felt guilty because the last two were so short. Please review!! HAHA! I don't like Ron... and now I got to KILL HIM!! HAHAHA!! Da doo da doo... Poor Draco... and Poor Hermione... REVIEW!! 


	7. Being Strong

**Title:** Being Strong  
  
**Author**: HYPERdingdong39  
  
**Disclaimer**: No. You should get the picture by now. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Got it?

* * *

When Hermione woke she found herself in Draco's arms, at the astronomy tower. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleeping. He looked so innocent, and his face was completely relaxed, a significant contrast from his expression during the day.She gasped as she watched a girl she knew slightly walk in."Hello. You are Hermione, right? I'm Ally," the girl said with a grin. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you and Malfoy."Hermione nodded, and smiled back at her. "Thanks," she replied, nervously, but reassured by the girl who didn't seem to be fazed at all.She woke up Draco, took his hand, and together they walked to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived, and said the password, they found Dumbledore sitting by himself, by the window, and staring at a heavy rain."Draco, Hermione, he's going to come today. There are more people coming. I'm going to wait for them to come before I explain," he said.They nodded, and sat down on the ground against the wall, giving each other nervous looks. They both hadn't had a chance to get ready for the day, so Draco's blond hair was mussed, and he had a strange expression on his face.Hermione's hair was flying all over the place, and she had dark circles around her eyes. She remembered Draco's vulnerability last night, and felt as if she was going to cry again, thinking of how hurt he had been."When is your father coming?" she asked him, softly and cautiously, not wanting him to be upset."Tomorrow. So I'll be able to fight. I suppose even my father didn't know when Voldemort was going to attack. None of the death eaters know where Voldemort went after the first fight."Hermione didn't know what to say to this, so she just mumbled a quiet, "Oh."They sat in silence for about three minutes before another girl came in. She didn't acknowledge Hermione, but glared at Draco, and sat down on the opposite side of the room. Her cold expression looked like a true Slytherin's."Hi. I'm Hermione. What is your name?" Hermione asked, feeling stupid, but feeling uncomfortable with the heavy silence."Larissa," she said coldly, showing that she had no reason to talk.Hermione shrugged, and leaned back, closing her eyes, hoping that the rest of the people would come soon.The door flew open with a bang 5 minutes later, and Ally came in, huffing."Hi everyone! Neville is coming, but he dropped all of his stuff down the stairs on the way," she said in a rush.She sat down next to Hermione and grinned."So, how are you?" she asked kindly, but smiling reassuringly. She looked happy and content, but Hermione could tell by her eyes that she was worried as well."I'm fine," she said, trying to smile. She still couldn't believe they were gone. They were gone forever."Are you sure? I heard about Ron and Harry," she said, patting Hermione on the back.Before Hermione could answer, Larissa spoke up. In a cold voice she said, "Oh yes. The Golden Trio. So, can't live without goody boy Harry Potter?"She was going to say more, when Draco said, "Stuff it Larissa. We don't need you being cruel to Hermione, just because I went out with her instead of you."Larissa glared back, her eyes shooting daggers at both Hermione and Draco.Suddenly Neville walked in, blushing as he tripped over the leg of Dumbledore's desk. After he pulled himself up from the ground, he somehow managed to drop his bag, and this time the bottle of ink in it broke apart.Dumbledore turned around, and got rid of it, with a simple spell, and moved closer to the students."I've chosen you. You five people are the strongest of Hogwarts. You are going to be the ones to fight Voldemort, while the rest of the students try to take down death eaters. This is your opportunity to show off your skills, and defeat the man who has caused so much pain. You can do it," he said, in his way of being right to the point.Everybody was nodding solemnly except for Larissa, who was looking uncomfortable.She's probably scared, Hermione thought. Voldemort isn't a simple person to defeat."Now, I have a plan," Dumbledore said, when they heard the first scream. Voldemort was here again. Dumbledore looked frightened. Of course he would. He was so weak now.Each person took the hand of another person in the small force that would try to defeat Voldemort. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Larissa took the other side of Draco, and avoided holding hands with anyone else.They walked out, linked, and prepared to try to bring down the greatest wizard in history.Voldemort was outside, in the pouring rain. His face was frightening, and pure evil. Hermione shuddered, and Ally and Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly.As they went outside, they let go of each others hands, and pulled out their wands, all in one fluid moment.Then Larissa walked over and stood by Voldemort, smiling triumphantly at Hermione. They were all infuriated. No wonder she had looked so uncomfortable in Dumbledore's office.The element of surprise greatly hindered the group, as Voldemort and Larissa stepped forward, and prepared to say the spells.They had no idea what to do. They ran away, standing behind trees or large boulders, to help them block the spells, except for Ally. With a loud yell, she ran forward and pushed the two evil people backwards, surprising them, and making Larissa fall.That gave time for Ally, Neville, Hermione, and Draco to step forward and stun Voldemort at the same time, freezing him."Should we kill him?" asked Ally nervously."Yes," said Hermione and Draco in one voice.They had to kill him. After the grief he had caused them."He's dying, for Ron and Harry," she said firmly."He's dying, for the innocent lives, all of them," Draco said, and holding hands, Draco and Hermione stepped forward, and together, they killed the man.They turned around and embraced each other, crying into each other's shoulders again. They knew that from that moment on, they would protect each other, till the end of the world.A/N: Tell me whether this should be the last chapter or not... I'm going to have an epilogue for sure, but I don't know whether I should make this the last chapter or not!! Ok?? And sorry about the shortness.................. oh yeah... one more thing... about the last chapter... I said that only 1 person wanted to be in the story... but it was two... blushes**Cold-eyes-for-you:** Thankyou!! So much!! I hope I got your character right... I wasn't sure if I understood what you wanted to be like... so I made you REALY evil... hahaha... but in my prologue if you want I can make you become nice... if you want...**Kristen:** Thanks! I wanted constructive criticism!! I'll try not to skip ahead too much... I didn't realize I was doing it!**Sweetfrv**: Yup! You were right!! Heehee! Thanks for the great review!**HPFanatic04**: haha... you are seriously insane. But so am I! So we can be insane together!! Yup!! INSANE!! Together! 5 hours later Yup!! INSANE!! Together! Hehe**LynnPotterMalfoy:** Thanks!! I love reviews!! Lol.... And you weren't in the story because I needed your name, personality, and whether you wanted to be good or evil. Sorry!**LilChocolateAngl:** Of course we will! WE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD BY WRITING OUR HEADS OFF! Sry... dot dot dot... ... ... ... .. ... .. . . . And sorry I didn't put you in the chapter... I needed a name and personality and whether you wanted to be good or evil... sry!**Rurouni05:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well.... I don't know what to say... but thanks... I guess... lol!**animelover08831**: I don't know if that was a good or bad review!! But oh well... THANKS ANYWAY!! 


	8. Seeing Light

**Title**: Endings  
  
**Author:** HYPERdingdong39  
  
**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Draco couldn't believe it. He and Hermione had somehow managed to kill the most powerful, most malicious wizard alive.After killing him, Hogwarts had decided to have a huge party. Hermione and Draco were sitting next to each other, grinning at everyone.They should have been completely happy that they had gotten rid of Voldemort, but Hermione couldn't believe that she had just killed someone. That person wouldn't have a life anymore because of her.But she had to be happy, because he couldn't take any more lives.She stood up and gave Ally a hug as she walked in."We couldn't have done it without you," she said, truthfully.Suddenly, a door burst open. It was a figure wearing a dark cloak, and moving slowly across the room, straight towards Draco."Get up," the person said, his silky voice coated with evil. He took the hood off, and Lucius Malfoy's eyes glinted with malice. His long blond hair, not unlike Draco's gave him a regal standing, although everyone knew he was evil. Yet he had been too much of a coward to even go with Voldemort to the battle at Hogwarts."And why are you hanging around with a mudblood?" he asked, slapping Draco. "Don't mess up the Malfoy Family Bloodline."Draco stood up, and stared at his father's cruel eyes."Hmm. I don't know why I'm hanging around with a nice person. I mean, of course I should hang out with my father instead, who constantly abuses and kills people. What an obvious choice," he said shaking his head.Lucius grabbed Draco's arm roughly and whispered, "You don't know what you are doing son. You don't know how you'll feel after I've tortured you.""I don't know. And I'll never know," Draco stage whispered back. He motioned behind him, and that was when Lucius realized that Ally, Hermione, and Neville had their wands out."STUPEFY!" they yelled together, and Lucius dropped to the floor.Dumbledore seemed to sense something had happened, and somehow managed to walk in at the exact moment the group stunned him."Well," he said cheerfully. "It looks like this guy is going straight to Azkaban."Dumbledore waved his wand, and Lucius disappeared."And this party is over. Get a good night's sleep! Go to bed everyone except for Ally, Larissa, Hermione, Neville and Draco!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. He didn't seem to be so tired and weary anymore."You all, are amazing. You brought Voldemort down together, once and for all. I have to say, I wish I had managed to do it.""And Larissa. Although you didn't do what you were asked to do, there is still time. You can still become good," Dumbledore said cheerfully.Larissa just stared coldly into his eyes. Her back was straight, as she stood with her chin high."I don't think so," she said firmly.Dumbledore shrugged, thinking she couldn't do much harm now that Voldemort was gone."And as a reward for you four, I'm going to have certain destinations in the school where computers can work. It will be called, the conquerors' corners after you," he said with a smile. "And instant messaging won't be banned."They started talking excitedly, ready for the rest of the year to be extremely fun.That night, in their own common room, Hermione and Draco were the only ones awake, sitting in front of the fire, talking."Yes. It's obviously going to be hard. But we'll have each other," said Draco, having a hard time believing that such sappy words were coming out of his mouth."Yes. Draco, I love you," said Hermione, her brown eyes seeming to glimmer, especially with the reflection of the fire."I love you to," Draco replied, hugging her. The two people, silhouetted against the fire, kissed, and anyone could tell that their love was deep, making the bond between a fierce Slytherin, and a vulnerable Gryffindor.A/N: Sry the chapter was so short. I had writer's block... And I couldn't think of anything to write. I've already made the epilogue, and its REALLY short. It's only about a page long because I can't think of anything to write! So sorry about that. And thank you for all of your great reviews! I'll respond to them in the epilogue. Oh yeah, and I wanted to say how stupid the computer thing was... but i really had writer's block... random thing... so ya... 


	9. Epilogue

**Title**: Epilogue  
  
**Author**: HYPERdingdong39  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Draco, I love you."The words meant so much to him. He couldn't believe he had gone from hating her, to loving her in such a short time.They were meant to be married. They were meant to have a life full of happiness, together.And that's what happened.They both had regrets. Guilt would haunt them for the rest of their lives. But being together, helping each other, could make the guilt less.As long as they stayed together forever. (SO CORNY)Their only daughter, Natalie, was a bright child, who clearly had a lot of magical ability.Their dog, Harryron, was named after Harry and Ron, much to Draco's displeasure.But he had to admit, he loved the dog. Just as he loved his wife. Just as he loved his child.He remembered the day he had his father sent to Azkaban. Draco didn't miss Lucius.Hermione and Draco swore before they got married, that they would be together, forever, all the way until the end of the world.

* * *

**A/N**: What can I say? I had writer's block. So... that's the last (short) chapter!! I'm going to have another story soon... I think... YAY! And anyone can email me at animefan3939yahoo.com. Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
RESPONSES**kittikat1390**: I'm sorry I only had chapter 8, and it wasn't very complete, but I decided I wanted to finish the story with that. I'll be writing another story soon so... "STAY TUNED!" lol And thanks for the reviews!!**minimouze**: I don't know if you read chapter eight or not... but if you did, I ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER! And if you didn't... Well... this is the epilogue... lol! Thanks for the review!**Shouri Malfoy**: ... Larissa WAS evil... but whatever. Haha... Thanks for the great review!**Ghost of Darkness**: Thank you so much! I like making really dramatic stories, haha**Dragonnet:** Thanks for the review! Hmmm... a dramatic ending would have been better, but I couldn't think of one.. lol!**LynnPotterMalfoy**: Thanks for the review! And I'm sorry I couldn't add you and your friend! It was just too late, sorry! feels guilty**LilChocolateAngl**: lol... I really couldn't think of anything... I was thinking of just writing blahblablah. That wouldn't be very nice would it?**Hermionefann01**: OKAY! Lol**Butterflybaby**: I know I made it sad but whatever!! Lol... I like killing people in my stories.. its very satisfactory.**HPFanatic04**: I didn't have anyone die but I used your suggestion of having Lucius be in the story! Which you already know... why am I saying this? Lol.. Thank you so much! You've reviewed almost every chapter of my story (maybe all) And your reviews always make me laugh!! THANKYOU!**Bush:** Thankyou!**AnImEmAnIaC3**: Thankyou bunches!! Lol... Another story will be coming soon!**Cold-eyes-for-you:** YAY!! I did it right? Lol... Thanks!! I wasn't sure you wanted to be quite that evil... lol. It made the story a lot more interesting. 


End file.
